


The Light is Dimming, and The Dream is Too

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, light depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Goodnight has a lot of nightmares about the war. But many are about Billy





	The Light is Dimming, and The Dream is Too

Goodnight had nightmares, this everyone knew. Most were about the war, the people he’d killed, the stench of death that followed him around, that damned owl. But those were nothing compared to the other nightmares that often plagued his dreams less frequently, but no less horrific. Nightmares about Billy. Billy lying pale before him in a puddle of blood, eyes lidded and empty and throat neatly slit. Billy standing under the black wings of the Owl, it’s talons digging into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. Billy in a Union uniform, just another dead face on a scorched battleground. Billy smiling that rare and gorgeous smile as he boarded a ship to Korea, sailing away and leaving Goodnight alone on a cloudy shore.

He woke up gasping for air on those nights, scrambling upright and looking wildly around until his frantic eyes fell on Billy, asleep or whittling or any number of things. He’d take solace in his presence, in the nod he’d send his way, in the soft words as he filled the silence of the night air, reassuring Goodnight that he was still here.

Tonight Billy wasn’t there, and a frantic glance around showed he wasn’t at the campsite at all. Billy was gone. Billy was _gone_ , and Goodnight was alone in a cold world. He panicked, mind still clouded from the dream. His heart pounded, his head ached, sweat poured from his skin as his wide eyes took in the empty night surrounding him.

“Billy.” Goodnight gasped, grasping at his hair and shaking his head, “Oh god, Billy. Billy. Billy. Billy. Billy. Billy. Bill-“

“Goody.” that voice, that _beloved_ voice. Goodnight’s head shot up, wild eyes seeking the source. Billy was standing in front of him, hair down and a basket of newly washed laundry on his hip. His dark eyes glittered in the fading firelight, and Goodnight felt some of the panic abate. God above, he was so fucking beautiful. Goodnight held out his arms with a wordless whimper, and Billy sighed.

“Knew I shouldn’t have left you alone.” he muttered, putting the basket down and kneeling in front of him. Goodnight grasped him desperately, yanking him in and crushing him to his chest.

“You were gone.” Goodnight gasped, clutching at him, “You were gone and I couldn’t get to you and I was _helpless_ -“

“Goody.” Billy interrupted softly, embracing him back as best he could, “Stop. It was just a dream.”

“I can’t lose you.” Goodnight said pathetically, unable to do as he asked, “If you ever go back to Korea, I beg you, take me with you. I’ll learn the language, I’ll follow the customs, I’ll-“

“Go back to Korea? Why would I do that?” Billy cut him off, confused. Like the idea hadn’t even occurred to him. Goodnight felt ice creeping in his veins at the possibility that he’d just planted the idea in his head.

“Because it’s your home.” Goodnight clutched him tighter, “And because the people ‘round here don’t deserve you. They don’t treat you like you deserve.”

“And how should they be treating me?” Billy asked, vaguely amused.

“Like a king.” Goodnight said sincerely, “Like a god. Like Solomon himself. Apollo made flesh.”

“Drama queen.” Billy rolled his eyes, “You just like me too much.”

“I love you.” Goodnight said miserably, letting his head drop to rest on Billy’s. Billy began carding his hand through his hair.

“A terrible decision.” he said fondly, “One you should reconsider.”

“ _Never_.” Goodnight said fervently, lacing their fingers together, “Never, Billy. I ain’t one to take the Lord’s name in vain, but if my getting into Heaven meant I had to renounce you, I’d face God and walk backwards into Hell.” Billy snorted at that, hiding his laughter in Goodnight’s shoulder.

“Drama queen.” he said again, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Just for you, sweet thing.” he chuckled, finally starting to relax. They sat in companionable silence for a bit, just soaking in the other’s presence as Goodnight’s heart rate finally slowed. The fire was dying when Billy spoke up again.

“You were wrong about something.”

“And what was that?” Goodnight asked curiously.

“You said Korea is my home.” Billy said slowly, “But that isn’t true. Korea is my birthplace. But... you’re my home, Goody.” Goodnight felt his heart ascend to the great beyond as the words settled into his skin, setting his soul alight. He stared at Billy in complete awe, blue eyes wide. Billy flushed slightly under his gaze, glancing away.

“I love you.” Goodnight breathed reverently, “By God, Billy, I love you so much.”

“I know.” Billy said softly, and that was all Goodnight needed to hear. He held Billy close, basking in his warmth, his scent.

If the day ever came where Billy Rocks left America, he would have to pry Goodnight off of him with an iron bar if he didn’t want him following like a lovesick puppy.


End file.
